


Копилка

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Азарт Мстителей превосходил все возможные пределы; и то, что однажды ночью зародилось как простой глупый спор об их именах, быстро переросло в соревнование. И ладно бы о кодовых именах — так нет, о прозвищах! Кто сможет дольше продержаться без них? Они побились об заклад, что целую неделю обойдутся без прозвищ, а если кто не выдержит — обязан будет заплатить. По Тони это пари ударило сильнее всего, и не только финансово. У него для каждого Мстителя была заготовлена могучая кучка прозвищ, а пуще всего — для Стива; и когда его вынудили отказаться от привычных словечек, новые придумки раскрыли широкой общественности те чувства, которые и для него самого являлись секретом.





	Копилка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761291) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Когда всё уже кончилось, они сошлись в одном — во всём виноват Питер.

(Питер настаивал, что там ещё и Джен затесалась. Но всё-таки по большей части виноват был Питер.)

У Мстителей наступил один из их чересчур редких простоев, и они отрывались точно так же, как сражались — на все сто. В конце концов, их ждала целая субботняя ночь, когда в дверь мог постучаться только разносчик пиццы — а не скруллы, или мандроиды, или Альтрон, или Плавитель, или любой другой мерзавец. У них появилась возможность расслабиться, и они воспользовались ей от всей души. Субботняя ночь плавно перетекла в воскресное утро. Журнальные столики и кухонные тумбочки заполонили груды распотрошённых, в жирных пятнах коробок из-под пиццы и смятых банок из-под газировки.

Тони, зевнув, окинул комнату рассеянным взглядом. Ороро, натянув капюшон и свернувшись клубочком, сладко прикорнула в самом дальнем кресле. Стив, с видимым усилием подняв себя с соседнего с Тони стула, принялся убирать мусор. Питер свисал с потолка, легонько покачиваясь в своей паутине; из-за маски непонятно было, бодрствует он или нет, но вроде бы упасть ему пока не грозило. Вот и славно. Брюс ещё несколько часов назад распрощался с ними и сейчас наверняка спал мирным сном.

Джен, естественно, не растеряла ни капли своей энергичности. Логан, устроившийся по другую сторону стола от неё и Тони, тоже не изменял себе — что в его случае представляло собой краткость и немногословность, помноженные на грубость. Ну что могло быть милее?

Впрочем, у него точно сна не было ни в одном глазу. Более того — он ещё и разговаривал. Нёс что-то там про Вторую мировую. Тони не слишком внимательно слушал.

— Вот так всё и было, детка, — сказал Логан Джен и, приподняв свою полупустую бутылку в небрежном тосте, выхлебал почти всё, что в ней оставалось.

Питер сонно хмыкнул; значит, всё-таки ещё не до конца отрубился:

— Эй, а почему ты зовёшь её деткой?

Логан гневно зыркнул на потолок; выглядело это так, как будто он просто закатил глаза:

— Я всех зову детками, детка. Ничего личного.

— Меня это ничуть не оскорбляет, — заверила Джен.

— Спорим, что ты просто не способен перестать нас так называть, — в голосе Питера прорезалось веселье и вызывающее оживление. Да, это точно был вызов.

Логан задумчиво присосался к своему пиву.

— Почему же, способен, — он пожал плечами. — Только непонятно, зачем бы мне это делать.

— За тем же, зачем некоторые поднимаются на Эверест. За тем же, зачем ты стал супергероем, — Питер широко развёл руки, словно демонстрируя необъятную перспективу. — Потому что ты можешь.

Логан фыркнул.

И тут Джен, сверкая глазами, воодушевлённо подалась вперёд: 

— Нет. — Выражение её лица было знакомо Тони. Он видал его… в зеркале. Восторженное вдохновение. Стив, поймав его на таком, обычно бросал нечто вроде: «Чёрт побери, Тони, о чём бы ты сейчас ни думал, это будет одна сплошная авантюра». — Не только потому что ты можешь. Ради твоей гордости. Ради твоей чести, — она заговорщически понизила тон. — Ради денег.

Тони, вскинув бровь, выпрямился. То, что сейчас назревало, его откровенно заинтересовало.

— Вот как? — Логан со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. — Ради денег? 

— Ради денег! — с готовностью подтвердила Джен. — Мы разместим копилку на кухне, — она махнула куда-то в сторону Стива, стоявшего с горкой пустых коробок в руках. — Как за ругательства, только за прозвища. Конечно, будет нечестно, если участвовать станешь только ты, поэтому мы присоединимся. Все мы.

Она оглянулась, оценивая, какое впечатление произвело её предложение.

Ороро оторвала всклокоченную голову от спинки кресла:

— А что, я за.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Питер поднял — или опустил, его положение допускало двойственное толкование, — ладони. — Мне, прежде чем решиться, нужны детали.

Джен поджала губы:

— Допустим, это продлится неделю, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Чтобы было повеселее, будем вести счёт, кто сколько внёс в копилку. Все собранные деньги пойдут на пиццу для следующей командной вечеринки.

— Угу. Думаю, вы согласитесь с тем, что, например, наши капиталы несопоставимы, — Питер кивнул на Тони, — поэтому спор, в котором всем предлагается платить одинаково, по кое-кому ударит сильнее, чем по остальным. С финансовой точки зрения.

— Верно, — Джен в раздумьях заправила волосы за ухо. — Тогда так: штрафы будут соответствовать финансовому положению. С тебя, Питер, будет причитаться четвертак или даже десятицентовик — сколько ты сам сочтёшь справедливым. А ты, Тони, даже не заикайся о взносе меньше чем в доллар. Может, и больше. Зависит от тяжести нарушения.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони.

— Всё по-честному, миллиардер.

Логан откинулся на спинку стула и ухмыльнулся:

— Вот это уже любопытно.

— Так ты в деле? — переспросила Джен.

— О да.

— И я, — вставил Питер.

Что ж, если все высказались за, то Тони ни за что не откажется от игры — и ни за что не проиграет. Как-никак, он тоже Мститель, здоровая состязательность — практически обязательное требование для членов их команды. Только нужно было кое-что прояснить.

— Хочу внести ещё несколько уточнений. Что именно считается прозвищем? Потому что я, конечно, горячо вас всех люблю, но если вы целую неделю будете звать меня Энтони, как бы мне не поплохело, — Тони от одной мысли поморщился.

Джен нахмурилась:

— Хм… давайте так: разрешены кодовые имена, первые и вторые настоящие имена, фамилии и любые сокращения от первого имени, которые его владелец признаёт допустимыми. Сокращения кодовых имён запрещены. Так что меня можно называть Девушкой-Гигантом, Джанет, Джен или даже ван Дайн. Но нельзя, например, Джен ван Оби-ван, — у неё дрогнули губы, как будто она пыталась сохранить суровость, но смех всё равно прорывался.

Питер прыснул в кулак.

Тони шикнул на него и обиженно повернулся к Джен:

— Один раз! Это было всего один раз! Ну правда, ты только что спасла Нью-Йорк от разбушевавшихся студенистых кубов! Я был… я был под впечатлением!

— Вот уж точно, — она хихикнула и тут же опять стала серьёзной. В шутку нагнетая атмосферу, она грозно повторила: — Итак, первые имена, нормальные сокращения от них, вторые имена, фамилии, кодовые имена. Все прочие обращения неприемлемы. Это включает и «детку», детка, — она прицельно посмотрела на Логана.

Тот кивнул:

— Принято. Меня, если что, следует звать по-прежнему Логаном.

Тони внезапно вспомнил, как именно Логан подписался, вступая в ряды Мстителей, и предположил, что ему не хочется неделю ходить Джеймсом Хоулеттом — точно так же, как ему самому не хочется ходить Энтони.

По маске Питера пошли складки, как будто он прищурился: 

— Погоди, а кто же ты по-настоящему, если не Логан?

Логан сердито глянул на него:

— Это тебе нужно объяснять, что такое тайна личности?

— Хорошо, — Питер вскинул руки, по-прежнему покачиваясь вниз головой. — Забудь.

— Стив! — крикнул Тони через комнату, и Стив обернулся:

— М-м? 

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, это полезно для командного духа, — Стив даже не запнулся. Да уж, эта фраза определённо достойна была войти в десятку «Самых капитано-американских фраз, которые только мог произнести Капитан Америка». Тони улыбнулся, а Стив добавил: — Я в деле.

Только в его голосе прозвучало сомнение. Странно. Тони для себя решил, что Стив просто волновался, как бы не проиграть. Всё-таки он был не менее азартен, чем прочие Мстители.

— Что? — Тони усмехнулся. — Уже чувствуешь, что останешься в дураках, Кэп?

Стив положил последние коробки в гору картона, ожидающего отправки на переработку, встал и снова обернулся. С изумлённой улыбкой он скрестил руки на груди:

— Тони, только не говори мне, что не знаешь, по кому это пари ударит сильнее всего.

— По кому?

Стив уставился на него, недоверчиво приоткрыв рот.

Тони огляделся. Все присутствующие смотрели на него совершенно аналогично.

О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нет. Не-а. Нетушки. Ни за что.

— По мне?

У Стива дрогнули уголки губ.

— Тони, ты хоть раз себя слышал? Вот как ты меня сейчас назвал? Ты ко всем обращаешься по прозвищам. Постоянно.

— Неправда.

— Правда, — подтвердила Джен, настоящая предательница. Тони постарался убить её взглядом. — Это мило.

Тони повторил попытку убийства.

— В этом ведь ничего плохого нет, — Стив успокаивающе развёл руками, но Тони не дал ему закончить:

— Я тебе ещё покажу! Всем вам покажу! Я выиграю, вот увидите!

Джен перегнулась через подлокотник и похлопала его по плечу:

— Конечно, Тони.

— Будем следить, не отрываясь, — Стив ухмыльнулся.

Тони всё-таки был гением. На минуточку, ге-ни-ем. Ну да, может, ему нравилось периодически пользоваться прозвищами. Но точно не так часто, как ему тут намекали. Да ни в жизнь. Он вполне способен неделю обойтись без них. Конечно, придётся проявить силу воли — но силы воли ему не занимать. Нужно всего лишь настроить себя, и тогда он победит. Точно победит.

Это будет легко.

***

На следующее утро на кухонной тумбочке воздвиглась огромная стеклянная банка. На неё была наклеена бумажка с надписью кучерявым почерком Джен: «За прозвища». По краям этикетки красовались маленькие розовые сердечки и цветочки. На дне уже поблескивали несколько монеток. Тони решил, что выглядит это всё чрезвычайно жизнерадостно — на большее его энтузиазма до кофе не хватало. Рядом с банкой неприкаянно валялись блокнот и карандаш; аккуратный Стив обычно такого не допускал. В конце концов, хоть кто-то из семи жильцов Башни должен быть аккуратным.

На кухне пока присутствовали только двое: Джен сидела за столом и приканчивала тост, а Стив стоял, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью, сложив руки на груди и поджав губы. Его глаза искрились от каких-то сложно определяемых эмоций; он словно бы ждал чего-то от Тони — вот только Тони понятия не имел, чего именно. 

Ну и пусть его. После кофе всё прояснится. Тони направился к кофеварке, попутно поприветствовав сокомандников:

— Доброе утро, Джен. Доброе утро, Кэп.

— Ура-а-а! — Джен с торжествующим оскалом взметнула кулак. — Я же говорила.

Взгляд Стива стал уже неприкрыто весёлым, на его губах наконец заплясала улыбка. Всё так же подпирая собой стену, он лениво махнул рукой в сторону копилки:

— Плати, Тони.

— Что?

— Плати, — с той же улыбкой повторил Стив. — Меня не так зовут.

Тони, наливая себе кофе, прокрутил в памяти последние десять секунд. Упс. М-да.

— Но это же похоже на то, как тебя зовут? — рискнул возразить Тони, хоть и понимал, что вряд ли это сочтут достойным аргументом.

— Меня не так зовут, — упорствовал Стив.

— Это ранг, — Тони тоже не собирался так просто сдаваться. — Звание. С честью заслуженное.

Стив покачал головой:

— Капитан — это звание. Если хочешь, можешь звать меня так. А вот Кэп — это прозвище. Запрещённое, — он, чёрт его побери, по-прежнему улыбался и откровенно наслаждался своей маленькой победой над Тони.

— Ладно, — Тони отхлебнул кофе. — Твоя взяла, Капитан. — Свободной правой рукой он потянулся к бедру, но нащупал только мягкую фланель. — Прости, забыл кошелёк в нормальных штанах.

— А это не проблема, — Стив прямо-таки светился самодовольством. Впрочем, Тони не мог не признать, что улыбка у него красивая. Видя радость Стива, он и сам всегда радовался — правда, лучше бы эта радость была не за его счёт.

Джен запила тост апельсиновым соком и лучезарно осклабилась:

— Для этого у нас есть список, — с этими словами она подошла к банке.

Список? Тони озадаченно приблизился.

На одном листе начертили таблицу, где каждый столбец содержал имя Мстителя и сумму: Джен — двадцать пять центов, Ороро — двадцать пять центов, Логан — пятьдесят центов. Дополнительно у девушек стояло по одной вертикальной палочке, у Логана — две. Столбцы Питера, Брюса, Стива и Тони пока были пустыми.

— Мы записываем все промахи и ведем подсчёт итогов. Получается очень наглядно, — пояснила Джен. — Питер ещё не проснулся. Брюс, когда спустился к завтраку, согласился поучаствовать. Мы решили, что нечестно его штрафовать за сказанное до официального присоединения к игре.

Тони вздохнул:

— Хорошо. За мной доллар. Я человек слова.

Джен нарисовала длинную палочку под именем Тони и написала: «Один доллар — долг».

— Логан назвал меня деткой и Кэпом, — самовольно встрял Стив. — Поэтому с него уже два четвертака.

На Тони внезапно снизошло озарение:

— Стив, ты просыпаешься в шесть.

— Да, — немного настороженно подтвердил Стив.

— Сейчас восемь.

— Да, — уже увереннее кивнул Стив. — И что с того?

— Ты с шести утра стоишь на кухне в ожидании того момента, когда твои несчастные товарищи придут и назовут тебя Кэпом, чтобы заставить их положить монетку в банку — всего лишь за то, что они пожелали тебе доброго утра!

Стив расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха, и его глаза вспыхнули лукавством и удовольствием.

— Ну-у-у, наверное, — он сделал паузу. — Только не с шести, а с семи. Я ещё перед этим пробежался.

— Вот же коварный ублюдок, — в сердцах выдохнул Тони. Где-то под рёбрами расцвела неповторимая смесь раздражения, восхищения и нежности.

Примерно на пять секунд воцарилась мёртвая тишина, а потом Стив сказал:

— С тебя ещё один доллар.

— Какого хрена? Это было не прозвище!

— Но и не мое имя, — непререкаемым тоном возразил Стив. — В соответствии с правилами все иные формы обращений неприемлемы. В том числе и оскорбления.

Тони в отчаянии повернулся к Джен. У неё дрожали губы, как будто она изо всех сил пыталась не хихикать. Что ж, хоть кому-то здесь было весело.

— Джен, рассуди нас, — взмолился Тони.

Она похлопала его по плечу:

— Прости, Тони, но, по-моему, прав Стив. Мы именно так договаривались.

— Отлично, — Тони помрачнел. — Тогда давай, пиши мне ещё доллар.

Джен, пылая энтузиазмом, начертила ещё одну палочку и исправила единицу на двойку.

Ладно, начало вышло не самым лучшим, но зато Тони было куда расти. У него имелась целая неделя. Надо просто сохранять постоянную бдительность, вот и всё. Он запомнит, что Стива нельзя звать Кэпом. Он точно сможет. Он гений.

По ступенькам громко и быстро простучали шаги, и в кухню ворвался запыхавшийся Питер с большой сумкой через плечо.

— Опаздываю, опаздываю, опаздываю, — пробормотал Питер. — Сейчас убегу, только схвачу злаковый батончик… о, привет, Джен, Тони, Кэп… уже иду, уже иду, почти лечу…

— Перед уходом кинь пять центов в копилку, — прервал его Стив. У Питера вытянулось лицо.

— Чёрт! — выудив монетку из кармана, Питер швырнул её через всю комнату. Естественно, она приземлилась точно в банку. В общем-то, все Мстители отличались исключительной меткостью. Профдеформация. — Хочешь сказать, тебя не так зовут? — Питер скорчил унылую гримасу.

— Не-а, — Стив отреагировал на его ошибку с той же жизнерадостностью, что и на ошибку Тони.

— Нужно было завести копилку ещё и для ругательств, — задумчиво протянула Джен, чертя палочку под именем Питера. — Если учесть, что мы материмся при каждой неудаче, представьте, насколько бы больше денег мы собрали.

Тони усмехнулся: идея-то была хорошая, но…

— Не уверен, что все смогут позволить себе двойные взносы, — он покосился на Питера: именно тот больше всего волновался о деньгах. — Или я не прав, Паучок?

Взгляды Питера, Джен и Стива сошлись на нём, и Тони осознал, что только что ляпнул. Стив безмолвно ткнул пальцем в сторону банки; почему-то это молчание показалось самым худшим из унижений.

— Ой, да чтоб вы все провалились к хренам!

Джен снова скорректировала сумму его долга, а Питер, добыв батончик, выскочил из кухни. Ну с чего Тони было помнить ещё и про него?

Джен отложила карандаш. За Тони уже числилось три доллара, а он всего пятнадцать минут как вылез из кровати.

— Нам определённо следовало завести копилку для ругательств, — вздохнула Джен.

***

Тони раскручивал свой стул то в одну, то в другую сторону. Его живо занимал вопрос несправедливости вселенной.

— ...и вот я спрашиваю тебя, Пеп, — Тони сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. — Это вообще честно, а, Пеппер? Ведь Кэп — это всё равно что его имя! 

Пеппер, молча смерив его взглядом, наклонила голову: 

— С тебя ещё два доллара, Тони.

Тони потребовалась пара секунд на то, чтобы понять, что к чему, — и тут до его мозга дошёл истинный масштаб трагедии.

— О боже, нет. Ты ведь даже не играешь, Пеп! Пеппер! Да ладно тебе!

— И ещё два. Джен предупредила меня до встречи с тобой, — она ухмыльнулась. — Кстати, может, напомнить тебе, что Пеп — это вообще сокращение от прозвища? Ты хоть знаешь, как меня по-настоящему зовут? А остальных твоих друзей? Хэппи? Роуди? 

— Тебя зовут Вирджиния, — Тони было не так-то просто подловить, — но тебе самой твоё имя ни капли не нравится. Также ты упомянула моих друзей Гарольда и Джеймса, — Тони помедлил, смакуя победу. — Вот видишь? Видишь? Я и это могу!

На то, чтобы выкопать из памяти настоящее имя Хэппи, у него ушло, пожалуй, непозволительно много времени.

Ладно, если подумать, у него действительно слишком много прозвищ для друзей.

Впрочем, это не значит, что ему не выиграть. Он просто… дал всем фору. Да. Ведь можно и с такой стороны посмотреть. Он способен сократить разрыв. Вырваться вперёд. И победить в этом глупом командном споре.

— Ну если ты так уверен… — она бросила ему на стол небольшую стопку бумаг. — Прочитай и дай свою резолюцию, босс.

— Меня не так зовут, Пеп.

Она ухмыльнулась:

— А я не участвую. Встрял только ты. И с тебя ещё доллар.

— Чёрт побери!

Сладко улыбнувшись, Пеппер вышла за дверь.

Это будет труднее, чем он думал.

***

К концу дня все, кроме Стива, по паре раз запнулись на «Кэпе» и «Паучке», Логан при взносе в четвертак набрал два доллара за неосторожных «деток» — каждому досталось хотя бы по одной… а долг Тони легко и непринуждённо приблизился к сорока баксам. Непосредственно с оплатой он решил дождаться конца дня, чтобы внести всё сразу. У него сложилось такое впечатление, что это будет гораздо удобнее — если учесть, что за один разговор с Пеппер он наболтал на целую десятку.

Хуже всего было то, что ошеломляющее большинство ошибок Тони сделал из-за Стива, чей столбец в табличке до сих пор оставался издевательски пустым. Он даже с прозвищем Человека-Паука не промахнулся, в отличие буквально от всей команды. Да что говорить, если сам Питер за ужином случайно назвал себя Паучком.

О нет, Стив нисколько над Тони не глумился. За исключением утреннего инцидента — который, по зрелом размышлении, скорее всего являлся тестом: Капитан Америка хотел узнать реакцию своей команды, — Стив ни разу не пытался подловить его. Наоборот, он с неизменным сочувствием встречал оговорки Тони. Это, пожалуй, было хуже всего: ведь это значило, что в таких бесславных итогах виноват один лишь Тони.

Главная проблема заключалась в Стиве. Точнее, главная проблема заключалась в том, что у Тони для него нашлось слишком много прозвищ. Не только «Кэп», но ещё и «Крылоголовый», и «старик», и, как ни странно, «яблочный пирожок» — вот что только за сегодня вылетело изо рта Тони, не считая ещё десятка других обращений, придуманных на ходу. С другими Мстителями таких затруднений не возникало — ну ладно, может, возникало, но чуть-чуть — а вот Стив служил неиссякаемым источником для креатива. В случае с его прозвищами Тони словно не мог остановиться в своей изобретательности.

В десять часов вечера этого же дня, когда на кухне остался один Стив, Тони раскрыл кошелёк, достал сорок три доллара и бросил их в банку.

— Даже слышать этого не хочу, — Тони стёр пометку «долг» из своей колонки напротив цифры «43».

Стив поднял ладони:

— Я ни слова не сказал.

— Это жестоко, — вздохнул Тони и завистливо покосился на пустую колонку Стива. — Может, дашь какой совет, К… Капитан?

Стив дёрнул уголком губ: он явно понял, что Тони собирался сказать.

— Постоянная бдительность, — веско проронил он таким же тоном, каким отдавал команды в бою. А потом с сомнением заглянул в банку: — Может, ещё перестанешь разговаривать с тем, из-за кого ты делаешь больше всего ошибок?

— Не вариант, — мгновенно откликнулся Тони. — Ты слишком мне нравишься.

Он… не совсем это имел в виду.

— Кхм, то есть…

Но ведь он сказал чистую правду. Он именно так и относился к Стиву, просто не хотел озвучивать это. Нельзя просто… просто взять и вот так вывалить на человека, что ты к нему хорошо относишься. Этим не преминут воспользоваться. Ладно, Стив, может, и нет, но кто-то другой обязательно. 

Улыбка Стива стала несколько неловкой, но не утратила своей лучезарности и искренности. В конце концов, он ведь был Стивом Роджерсом — воплощением искренности. 

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо. Спасибо, Тони, это много для меня значит, — утешил он и отвёл взгляд. — Ну, уже поздно, я пойду...

— Да, — с облегчением кивнул Тони, и Стив направился к двери. — Сладких снов. Спокойной ночи, Кэп!

Тони отмотал назад последние секунды.

— Чёрт, — с чувством произнёс он и снова потянулся за бумажником.

***

В итоге его ранний отход ко сну обернулся к лучшему: сигнал к общему сбору раздался ровно в восемь утра. В конференц-зал Тони влетел последним, уже облачившись в броню: он как чувствовал, что ничего хорошего их не ждёт.

— ...вот прям натуральный дракон? — разорялся Питер. — Или…

— А сколько видов драконов у нас тут водится, детка? — лениво спросил Логан.

Раздался чей-то смешок — Брюса, что ли?

— С тебя четвертак, Росомаха.

Логан вздохнул.

Взгляд Стива, брошенный в сторону Тони — который пока не опускал лицевую пластину, — вмещал в себя одновременно «пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда» и «кошмар, с чем только не столкнёшься на этой работе».

Тони шутливо изобразил салют и прислонился к косяку, прочно оперевшись на него бронированным плечом. Стив встал, и глаза всех присутствующих обратились к нему. Вот она — магия Капитана Америки. За ним просто… нельзя не следовать.

— Внимание, Мстители. Да, это дракон. Из космоса. Космический дракон. Ничего нового для нас, правда ведь? Сохраняйте спокойствие, не теряйте хладнокровия, не поддавайтесь эмоциям. Он у северной границы Центрального парка; наша главная задача — убрать оттуда гражданских и, бог даст, максимально предотвратить разрушения.

— Хочешь сказать, пожары? — уточнил Тони.

— Именно, — кивнул Стив и махнул в сторону Ороро. Та согласно наклонила голову. — К счастью, у нас есть человек, который может управлять водой, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.

— Дождь всегда к вашим услугам, Капитан, — расплылась в улыбке Ороро.

— Наша цель, — Стив снова обратился ко всей команде, — задержать, но не убить. Брюс, на этот раз я прошу тебя остаться в стороне; Фантастическая Четвёрка уже разрабатывает устройство для межпространственного перемещения, которое позволит убрать дракона из города. Тебе полезнее будет помочь Риду, чем, кхм…

— Крушить, — Брюс слабо улыбнулся.

— Точно. Так, — Стив оглянулся. — Также в Центральном парке — только южнее — сегодня оказались космические камни. Ученые ещё их изучают, поэтому мы должны, кроме всего прочего, постараться не допустить дракона туда. Будем следовать стандартной схеме. Человек-Паук отвечает за защиту инфраструктуры и, при необходимости, за эвакуацию мирного населения, пешие бойцы — Девушка-Гигант, Росомаха, это я вам — вместе со мной атакуют противника с земли. Шторм, как я уже сказал, наш дежурный пожарник. Железный человек, это значит, что на тебе сегодня прикрытие с воздуха. Если наш дракон ещё и взлетит, то…

Это всего лишь дракон. Тони справится. Вне всяких сомнений.

— Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, — Тони вовремя вспомнил о том, что лучше вообще обойтись без обращения.

Это будет проще простого, в отличие от ерунды с прозвищами. Это его работа. Его долг. Его призвание. Он точно разберётся.

***

К счастью, найти дракона было легко.

К несчастью, на его местоположение указывало огромное количество горящих деревьев.

Ах да, и ещё оставалась проблема с прозвищами.

Стив взял щит наперевес.

— Девушка-Гигант, Росомаха, за мной! Железный человек, Шторм — в воздух. Человек-Паук — на тебе периметр.

Брюс отделился от них, направившись к учёным.

— Так точно, Кэп, — откликнулась Джен и тут же чертыхнулась.

— Четвертак! — раздался в комме выкрик Питера.

Дракон выглядел совершенно классически: большой, зелёный и чешуйчатый. У него были крылья, но он их почти не расправлял, так, периодически пробовал хлопать, но каждый раз убеждался, что ему не хватает места для полноценного взмаха. Надо отдать ему должное, он пытался это исправить — его стратегия заключалась в том, чтобы поджигать или сносить все деревья, встававшие у него на пути.

Взмыв вверх, Тони увидел, что Стив, Логан и быстро растущая Джен стараются остановить дракона; однако это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Дракон был полон решимости протопать через весь Центральный парк в окружении огненного урагана.

Логан выругался.

— Нам нужен небольшой дождик, Штормовочка.

— Ещё четвертак! — жизнерадостно возопил Питер.

— Заткнись, пацан! — прорычал Логан. Выпустив когти, он бросился вперёд и полоснул дракона по бедру. На скорость движения последнего появившаяся царапина никак не повлияла.

С неба хлынула вода, и дракон взревел. Заметавшийся хвост сломал ещё парочку деревьев.

— Это тоже неправильное обращение, — с той же жизнерадостностью заявил Питер.

Следующая фраза Логана заключала в себе анатомически невозможное предложение, и Тони начал склоняться к тому, что идея Джен о копилке для ругательств была не так уж и плоха.

И тут на него чуть не свалился полыхающий ствол. Издав нечленораздельный вопль, Тони рывком отлетел на несколько футов: не то чтобы костюм не мог выдержать удар, просто в принципе не хотелось подставляться.

Совместный танец-драка Джен, Логана и Стива резко прервался: Стив вскинул голову, напрочь забыв про возвращавшийся к нему щит.

— Тони? — его голос был полон тревоги. — Ты в порядке, Шлемоголовый?

— В порядке, — машинально ответил Тони: здесь действительно не было никаких причин для беспокойства. А потом до него дошло, как Стив его назвал, и он ликующе улыбнулся, отвлекшись от скучных показаний искина, просчитывавшего дальнейшую траекторию. — О боже. Это было прозвище. Ты наконец использовал прозвище! Наконец… о чёрт, ветка, осторожно!..

На этот раз Тони всё-таки врезался лицом в пылающую деревяшку.

— Тони! — в панике заорал Стив.

Тони развернулся в падении, сморгнув звёздочки перед глазами, и попытался отвлечься от звона в ушах — головой он хорошенько приложился о шлем. На дисплее горело предупреждение об угрозе столкновения. М-да. Пользы полные штаны.

Взлетев над кронами, он замер и выпрямился — его водило из стороны в сторону, но держаться вертикально он мог. 

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — прохрипел он и закашлялся. — Просто порой я превращаюсь в идиота.

— Ты не идиот, — на дисплее мигнуло переключение на приватный канал. — Только… будь повнимательнее, ладно, Тони?

— Принято, — Тони сбавил мощность ножных репульсоров, нырнул вниз и снова перешёл на общую волну. — Эй, команда, может, кто-нибудь поможет с этим лесоповалом? Не хочешь связать деревья, Паучок, чтобы они ни на кого больше не падали?

— Прозвище! — крик Джен был слышен не только в коммах: она достигла примерно двадцати футов в высоту, и ей нельзя было отказать в громогласности.

— Чёрт, ладно, Питер, давай поиграем в лесорубов?

— Только не по имени! — ужаснулся Питер.

— Прости его, Паутиноголовый! — всё так же громогласно пророкотала Джен.

Логан поднял голову:

— Прозвище!

Тони мимолётно порадовался тому, что больше ни у кого нет доступа к частотам Мстителей, потому что у них тут сейчас творился просто эпический хаос.

Стив ударил дракона щитом прямо в морду, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. Точнее, наоборот, у дракона словно бы прибавилось решимости добраться до южного конца парка.

— Мстители! — Стив перешел на всерьёз раздражённый тон жутко страшного командира, который уже по горло сыт окружающим дерьмом. — Мы тут вообще-то сражаемся, так что предлагаю вам хотя бы на секундочку отвлечься от прозвищ, ради всего святого. Вернёмся к спору, когда эта миссия закончится. Называйте друг друга как хотите, я самолично положу в эту грёбаную банку пятьдесят долларов, если это заставит вас заткнуться и сосредоточиться на битве.

В коммах воцарилось ошарашенное молчание.

— Вау, — естественно, Питер очнулся первым. — Слушаю и повинуюсь, Капитан Злючка.

Джен захихикала.

— А дракон-то наш ещё больший злючка, — заметил Тони: тварюга снова влёгкую разметала Логана и Джен.

Питер красно-синим вихрем ворвался на поле боя, паутина так и засвистела во всех направлениях.

— Наверное, Смауга просто взбесило, что кто-то украл его кольцо, — Питер, видимо, собирался сегодня выиграть кубок Самого Главного Задрота.

— А прозвища в отношении дракона разрешены? — спросил Тони. Дракон неудержимо пёр на юг.

— Да, — неожиданно встряла Ороро. — Дракон на наши условия не подписывался.

— Тони, — мрачно предупредил Стив.

— Эй, это ж не я дракона обзывал!

— Не поощряй его.

— Вы ведь знаете, что по закону я совершеннолетний? — Питер без особого успеха пальнул в дракона парой паутинок.

Тони почти не слушал разгоревшуюся перепалку: его всецело поглотило наблюдение за драконом. Тот воспринимал Мстителей как досадную помеху на своём пути, непреклонно двигаясь в одном направлении. Юг. Юг. Что у нас на юге? Ну, конкретно сегодня там космические камни.

Космические камни. Космический дракон.

Космические… камни?

— Эй, Стив, — Тони снова переключился на приватный канал, — вот те космические камни, над которыми сейчас пыхтят Брюс и все остальные… как они выглядят? Ты знаешь?

Стив запрокинул голову, нашёл его взглядом и озадаченно нахмурился:

— Я видел несколько фотографий. Округлые. Большие. Блестящие. А что?

Вот оно. Точняк.

— Хочешь сказать, — протянул Тони, — что они выглядят как яйца?

Стив замер как вкопанный и просиял:

— Ты гений.

Тони улыбнулся, от похвалы потеплело на сердце:

— Стараюсь.

— Мстители! — крикнул Стив. — Пропустите дракона! Кто-нибудь, передайте учёным, чтобы убирались оттуда!

— Какого хрена? — проворчал Логан.

Стив опустил щит и отступил назад.

— Она не хочет нападать на нас! Мы преградили ей дорогу к её яйцам!

Дракониха, беспрепятственно потопавшая дальше, снова взревела — и на этот раз вроде бы благодарно.

***

Дракониха быстро воссоединилась с яйцами и счастливо свернулась вокруг них. Ни один человек не пострадал, так что теперь Мстители с полным правом — как обычно — улыбались в камеры. Тони поднял лицевую пластину, ухмыльнулся, помахал репортёрам рукой… и отошёл вместе с остальными участниками команды, уступив Стиву честь отвечать на вопросы. В конце концов, он был их лидером. Все хотели пообщаться именно с Капитаном Америкой.

Кроме того, Стиву это нравилось. Тони… Тони с ранних лет пришлось привыкнуть к публичным выступлениям, но у Стива явно был врожденный талант. Он был оратором от бога, и, если требовалось держать речь перед кучей народа, на него всегда можно было рассчитывать. Так же легко его слова ложились и на бумагу, как бы Дж. Джона Джеймсон ни пытался извратить их.

Всё уже близилось к завершению, ура-ура. Скоро Тони сможет выбраться из брони и принять душ. Он ждал этого с огромным нетерпением. Стив объяснил журналистам, что именно сделали Мстители, ну, и что тут ещё можно было добавить? Необременительная утренняя прогулка. Обычная повседневная работёнка для самых могучих героев Земли.

— Кэп! Кэп! — позвал один из репортеров. — Сюда!

Стив кивнул ему и поправил микрофон, прикреплённый к воротнику.

— Да?

— А как вы догадались, что дракон просто защищал свои яйца?

Стив окинул толпу самым невинным из своих взглядов:

— А, вы про это? Нам подсказал Железный Человек. Всё благодаря его гению, — он повернулся в сторону Тони и широко-широко улыбнулся, светло и радостно. От этой улыбки что-то перевернулось внутри Тони. — Мой лучший друг. Без него ничего бы не получилось. Так что это целиком и полностью заслуга старого доброго Шлемоголового.

Он отступил назад и, встав рядом с Тони, закинул руку ему на плечо.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя себя вознёсшимся высоко в небо, и вдруг вспомнил…

— Эй, Стив, — прошептал он. — Миссия закончилась.

— Да, — Стив покосился на него, не переставая улыбаться — легко, нежно и тепло. — И что?

Триумфально усмехнувшись, Тони протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх.

— Меня зовут не Шлемоголовый. Плати.

Лицо Стива вытянулось. Счастливое выражение мгновенно сменилось то ли на раздражённое, то ли на печальное. Тони пришёл в замешательство. Это был обычный спор. Что он не так сказал?

— Тони, мать твою, вот чтоб тебя черти драли, — с тихой досадой прорычал Стив.

Так все и выяснили, что микрофон Стиву отключить ещё не успели.

***

Поднявшегося в Башню Тони встретила пустая кухня. В банке лежала новенькая хрустящая купюра; Стив, конечно же, был смертельно серьёзен — Капитан Америка никогда не давал обещаний, если не собирался их выполнять. И это… по крайней мере, это значило, что не Тони сейчас проигрывал в общем споре. Тони оглянулся: в дальнем конце комнаты работал телевизор, настроенный на какой-то круглосуточный новостной канал. Надпись внизу экрана гласила: «КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА… ИЛИ КАПИТАН СКВЕРНОСЛОВ?»

Тони, заржав, заблаговременно бросил в банку пять баксов: обозвать Стива Капитаном Сквернословом того стоило. Отличная идея. За неё определённо не жаль было отдать пять баксов. Может, даже десять. 

Над спинкой дивана, стоявшего перед телевизором, торчали знакомые крылышки шлема. Рядом со Стивом сидел ещё кто-то, но по затылку нельзя было понять, кто именно.

— Эй, Капитан Сквернослов! — окликнул Тони, подходя ближе. Стив даже головы не поднял. — Не волнуйся, я уже заплатил за это прозвище, и…

Соседом Стива оказалась Джен: она с откровенной тревогой смотрела на него и, утешая, держала за руку. А Стив… Стив выглядел ужасно. Его лицо побледнело, глаза покраснели, как будто он плакал. Плакал? Из-за этого?

— Послушай, — неловко замялся Тони, — всё хорошо. Это глупый спор. Все совершают ошибки.

Очевидно, он ляпнул что-то не то, потому что Стив застыл и словно бы мгновенно очутился за тысячу миль отсюда. Какого хрена?

— Мне нужно составить пресс-релиз, — Стив упорно не желал встречаться с Тони взглядом. — Извиниться за свой непрофессионализм. Мне пора… пора уже приступить. Пока, Джен. Пока, Тони.

Он практически выбежал за дверь.

Стив едва посмотрел на Тони. И даже не поприветствовал.

Тони покосился на Джен, которая поражённо пялилась на него.

— Так, что я умудрился пропустить? — в полном недоумении спросил он.

— Тони, ты же тоже при этом присутствовал. Он назвал тебя Шлемоголовым.

— Да… он облажался. Использовал парочку прозвищ. И в битве, помнится, он не удержался. Но в этом же нет ничего страшного. Это ведь правда просто глупый спор. Чёрт, я сам уже кучу раз оговорился, а у нас ещё только второй день идёт.

Судя по виду Джен, он отмочил нечто настолько неправильное, что она даже не знала, с чего начать:

— Ты и правда не понимаешь, да?

— Не понимаю чего?

— Тони, — Джен набралась терпения, — к кому Стив обратился по прозвищу во время интервью?

Он понятия не имел, куда она клонит:

— Ко мне.

— А к кому он обратился по прозвищу во время битвы?

— Ну, как минимум, ко мне, — Тони пожал плечами. — К остальным, наверное, тоже, а зачем ты вообще…

Джен вскинула руку:

— Только к тебе, Тони.

— Погоди, что?

— Только к тебе, — повторила она. — Стив только с тобой так общается, ты этого не замечал?

Тони ошарашенно замотал головой:

— Нет, не замечал. Но с чего бы вдруг ему…

Джен снова прервала его:

— Потому что ты ему нравишься, — она скривила губы. — Он переживает за тебя, ясно, Тони? И пусть это всего лишь глупый спор, плевать. Он ведь услышал, как ты издеваешься над ним из-за того, что он сказал, — а он это сделал лишь потому, что беспокоился за тебя, — и переводишь всё в шутку. Он думает, что ты намеренно выставил его на посмешище.

Тони потерял дар речи. У него даже, наверное, челюсть отвисла.

Э-э…

И вот как ему теперь с этим быть?

***

Он знал, как поступил бы на его месте более достойный человек: нашёл бы Стива и извинился.

Но что ему сказать? Они никогда не разговаривали о чувствах. Вот просто — никогда. Стив был другом Тони, конечно же, причём лучшим другом — но разве Стив этого не знал? Конечно же, знал. И что им теперь — обняться и забыть обо всём? Да никогда они так не делали…

Не то чтобы Тони возражал.

Боже, а эта-то мысль откуда всплыла?

В любом случае, ему требовалось время на то, чтобы придумать нужные слова. Попросить прощения как-то так, чтобы не задеть ничьих чувств. Кроме того, вряд ли Стив на самом деле в чём-то винил Тони — хотя он правда был виноват, он целиком и полностью заслуживал обвинений — так что это будет одна сплошная неловкость.

Порой Тони задавался вопросом: может, он бы лучше справлялся с такими вещами, если бы отец не бросил их семью?

Такие размышления вгоняли в депрессию, несмотря на то, что отца Тони уже нашёл.

Впрочем, Тони всё равно был занят. Сперва он совещался с Брюсом насчёт драконьих яиц, потом застрял в мастерской: необходимо было разобрать броню и проверить её на наличие внутренних повреждений. Нельзя же во всём полагаться на встроенную систему диагностики. Он как раз перешёл к металлическому туловищу: отсоединил оба наплечника, выпрямился…

Естественно, именно в этот момент он увидел переодевшегося в гражданское Стива, прислонившегося к косяку. Стив держал руки в карманах и вообще как-то горбился, словно пытался казаться поменьше.

— Привет, — произнёс он так тихо, что Тони едва его расслышал. — Ты занят? Можно войти?

Так и не выпустив деталей, Тони широко развёл руки:

— Я весь твой.

«Что? А это откуда взялось?»

— Слушай, я просто хотел… — начал Стив.

— Стив, я должен был сказать тебе… — одновременно с ним вступил Тони.

Они разом остановились, и Стив слабо улыбнулся:

— Давай ты первый, Тони.

Тони прочистил горло:

— Ну, я, э-э… хотел извиниться за то… что поставил тебя в неловкое положение. Я сглупил, так что это я тут во всём виноват. Прости меня.

— Ты не сделал ничего, за что бы тебе следовало просить прощения, — уверенно заявил Стив. Как будто у него даже и мыслей таких не было.

— Мы можем отменить наше пари с прозвищами, если хочешь, — с улыбкой предложил Тони. — Если честно, я уже с нетерпением жду его окончания. Мне… мне действительно нравится, когда ты называешь меня Шлемоголовым.

Ему точно так же было невдомёк, откуда это взялось. Видимо теперь каждый раз, как он будет открывать рот, оттуда будет внезапно вылетать что-то искреннее.

Стив немного смутился:

— Я рад. С твоей стороны это очень мило, но, думаю, нам стоит продолжать. Жаль разочаровывать остальных участников команды.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Тони бросил наплечники на ближайший верстак и сосредоточился на наспиннике. — Никаких прозвищ до конца недели. Принято. А потом заобзываем друг друга до смерти. Кстати, а чего ты хотел-то?

Для того, чтобы снять эту пластину, требовалась отвёртка. Чёрт. Куда он её положил?

— Ах, это… да ничего. Уже неважно, — Стива двинулся на выход, и тут Тони заметил искомую отвёртку на столе, мимо которого тот шёл.

Он протянул руку:

— Пока ты здесь, передай мне, пожалуйста, вон ту отвёрточку, дорогой.

Стив уставился на него.

Тони уставился на Стива.

У Стива задрожали губы, как будто он и хотел усмехнуться, и не знал, стоит ли. На его щеках расцвели два ярких красных пятна. 

Голову Тони заполнил белый шум, по кругу панически носилось одно и то же: что это… дорогой… откуда… откуда… откуда…

— Я, ну… я понятия не имею, почему это сказал. О боже. Прости.

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке, Тони. Бывает. Все периодически совершают ошибки, — взяв отвёртку, он молниеносно переложил её так, чтобы она оказалась в пределах досягаемости Тони, и отпрянул, словно та превратилась в гранату. — Я… мне надо идти.

Он вылетел из мастерской. По лестнице застучали шаги.

Тони отодвинул броню и стукнулся лбом о верстак. Ну вот какого хрена с ним происходит?

***

Он твердил себе, что это была ошибка. Как и сказал Стив. Непреднамеренная ошибка. Помрачение рассудка.

До самого вечера он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. В ушах отдавалось то обращение, которое он использовал в отношении Стива.

Перед ужином он принял душ и надел чистую рубашку. Красивую рубашку. Не для Стива. Конечно же, нет. Он просто хотел выглядеть прилично. Для команды. Для всей команды. Совершенно точно.

Он будет молчать. Не произнесёт ни единого… опрометчивого слова.

Потом он, естественно, поднялся на общий этаж и присоединился к команде за столом: Стив и Джен устроились по обеим сторонам от него, Брюс и остальные — напротив. Стив намазывал маслом первый из как минимум четырёх кусков рулета; если кто-то ещё хотел его взять, следовало поспешить. Пожав плечами, Тони схватил с тарелки Стива тот, за которой он пока не принялся. Стив вроде бы не возражал.

— Стив, милый, когда закончишь с маслом, передай мне, пожалуйста.

О боже. Только не снова.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Стив, широко распахнув глаза, без слов поставил маслёнку у локтя пристыженного Тони. 

— Прости, — хотя вряд ли у него хватит извинений, чтобы это исправить. — Я закрою рот на замок. Возможно, навсегда. 

Логан усмехнулся:

— Это что-то новенькое. — Раздался глухой стук, как будто кто-то пнул его под столом. — Ай!

Ороро невозмутимо улыбнулась.

Ужин был вкуснейшим, просто замечательным, но Тони почти не притронулся к еде. Его пугала возможность того, что, если он откроет рот, оттуда снова что-то вылетит помимо его воли. А если это будет ещё хуже? Что с ним творится-то такое?

Как ни странно, Стив тоже почти ничего не ел.

***

Проблема заключалась в том, что мозг Тони, когда ему запретили пользоваться прозвищами, видимо, выбрал неверный путь. Вместо того чтобы совсем отказаться от них, он… изменил их направленность. Он интерпретировал приказ «не обращаться к Стиву по имеющимся прозвищам» как «изобрести для Стива что-нибудь совершенно новое». И это было… м-да. Это было действительно ни на что на похоже. 

Желая Стиву доброй ночи, Тони умудрился назвать его «душа моя» и — поверить невозможно — «сладкий».

Стив в тихом изумлении вытаращился на него, как и во все предыдущие разы. Слава богу, хотя бы не в ужасе. Он просто этого никак не ожидал. Что ж, это относилось к ним обоим.

И всё бы ничего, если бы его придумки не были такими… ласковыми. Можно даже сказать, романтичными. А ведь он никогда не смотрел на Стива в таком ключе. Стив был его другом. Только другом. Никакого влечения между ними не предусматривалось.

Ладно, это было не совсем правдой… не то чтобы Тони не считал Стива привлекательным. Всё-таки он был Стивом. Капитаном Америкой, ради всего святого. Конечно, все считали его симпатичным. Красавчиком. Но это ничего не значило. Это было совершенно нормальным. Должно было быть.

Впрочем, это не объясняло фигни с прозвищами.

***

За завтраком Тони припёр к стенке Брюса, который как раз доставал из тостера свой английский маффин [1]:

— Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Валяй, — Брюс глотнул кофе.

— Как по-твоему, Стив горяч?

Брюс чуть не захлебнулся. Пожалуй, время было выбрано не самое удачное.

— По-моему? — хрипловато уточнил Брюс и закашлялся. 

Тони махнул рукой, предлагая продолжить.

— Ну, он не совсем в моём вкусе, — ответил Брюс извиняющимся тоном, как будто обманывал ожидания Тони. — Он несколько, кхм, чересчур мужественен... чем те, кто мне нравятся. Так что я, пожалуй, скажу — нет. Насчёт горячего.

— Ух ты, — Питер выглянул из-за двери, — мы играем в «горячо-холодно»?

— Доброе утро, Паучок, — поприветствовал его Брюс и, поморщившись, кинул в банку четвертак. — Понятия не имею, во что мы играем. Спроси нашего Железного дровосека, — он снова поморщился и расстался ещё с одним четвертаком. — Сегодня явно не моё утро.

— Я спросил у него, считает ли он Стива горячим. 

Брюс по-прежнему смотрел на Тони так, как будто его вопрос не укладывался у него в голове. А вот Питер только пожал плечами:

— Конечно, он горяч.

Брюс уставился на Питера.

— Что? У меня гибкие границы. А у него шикарные плечи.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Тони. Если Питер с ним согласен, значит, ничего такого в этом нет? И это нисколько не странно — просто двое нормальных мужчин сошлись на том, что Стив горяч. — У него определённо шикарные плечи.

Теперь Брюс пялился на них обоих.

— У кого шикарные плечи? — встряла Джен. Она как-то умудрилась незаметно подойти со спины, и Тони повернулся, чтобы поздороваться с ней.

Питер стрельнул паутинкой в открытый холодильник, зацепил банку колы и перебросил её Джен. 

— Мы обсуждаем прекрасное тело Кэпа. Присоединяйся.

Джен ухмыльнулась:

— С радостью, только не забудь внести свой вклад в копилку, Питер.

— Ладно, — Питер метко кинул десять центов. — Тони хочет знать, горяч ли Стив. 

Джен похлопала Тони по кисти.

— Ты точно ему подходишь, Тони. Вы оба очень красивые. Возьми уже и пригласи его на свидание.

Что?

— Что? Нет, я… нет, всё не так. Я просто хотел узнать, считают ли так остальные. Понимаешь, типа опрос, — он с безумным видом оглянулся. — А где вообще сам Стив?

— Только что ушёл, — Брюс с хрустом вгрызся в свой тост. — Ты с ним разминулся. Он предупредил, что у него дела на весь день. Общественно-полезные работы. В местной начальной школе. Предположительно вернётся к ужину, но просил его не ждать. Сам что-нибудь перехватит.

Тони заморгал:

— Но у нас были планы. Сегодня вторник. По вторникам мы всегда гуляем вместе. Мы собирались устроить пикник в парке, и был ещё один фильм, который он не смотрел…

Брюс развёл руками:

— Наверное, он передумал.

***

Со Стивом Тони увиделся уже сильно позже ужина. Не то чтобы Тони притаился на общем этаже в ожидании — ему нужно было перечитать много технических статей. И люди вокруг ему совсем не мешали. Ну ладно, может, он и ждал Стива. Немного. Но в этом ведь не было ничего предосудительного. Или странного. Никто не мог ему запретить ждать друга. 

Краем глаза уловив знакомый проблеск красно-бело-синего в дверях, Тони вскинул голову и улыбнулся. Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Куда ты подевался сегодня, здоровяк? — Тони отложил читалку. Пока всё было хорошо. Никаких смущающих прозвищ. Галочка. Ладно, это всё равно было неподобающее обращение, он задолжал команде ещё один доллар, но, по крайней мере, оно не было… милым. С этим он справился.

Стив скромно пожал плечами:

— Читал книги первоклассникам. Ну, как это принято. Потом на выходе меня перехватил какой-то ремонтник; их бригада трудилась через улицу, им нужно было помочь с подъёмом балок.

— Но сегодня вторник, — Тони почувствовал себя преданным. В устах Стива это прозвучало так, как будто он просто исполнил свои социальные обязательства, положенные Мстителям по уставу, и даже не вспомнил об их очередной… прогулке. Может, он и правда забыл? — Я думал, что мы… я думал, это уже обычай. Наш обычай.

Стив отвёл взгляд:

— Я знаю, но я решил… я не хотел заставлять тебя попадать в неловкие ситуации. А сейчас это постоянно происходит… в моём присутствии.

— Нет! — мгновенно отреагировал Тони. Боже правый, Стив ведь был ни при чём, это всё он, Тони, это всё он виноват. Когда он представил, как Стив намеренно старается держать дистанцию, ему стало тошно. — Если ты действительно не против того, что я несу, то не избегай меня. 

Он внутренне поморщился: пожалуй, с большим пылом он ещё ни разу не говорил.

Стив почти незаметно усмехнулся:

— Ну, что ж, я действительно предпочитаю быть рядом с тобой. Прости за то, что создал у тебя такое впечатление, как будто это не так. Может, завтра засядем за тот фильм?

Тони и сам не ожидал от себя такой порывистости:

— Да, конечно, солнце моё.

М-да. Это ж надо было. Тони подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонями.

Стив шевельнул губами, без звука озадаченно повторив «солнце моё». Тони с удовольствием бы ему всё объяснил, если бы сам понял, откуда это берётся. Ну да ладно, главное — Стив не переставал улыбаться; значит, всё было не так уж плохо.

— Хорошо. Думаю, мне уже пора ложиться спать, — Стив направился к выходу.

— Спокойной ночи, любимый! — выкрикнул Тони ему в спину.

Упс.

Наступила мёртвая тишина.

Покрасневший Стив развернулся. 

— Слушай, — лихорадочно забормотал Тони, — может, до конца недели ты больше не будешь обращать внимания на то, что вылетает у меня изо рта? Хороший план, правда же? Правда.

Стив, полыхая румянцем, ответил почти виноватым взглядом и ковырнул пол носком сапога. Едва различимо для Тони он прошептал:

— Но мне нравится то, что вылетает у тебя изо рта.

Он практически пулей выскочил за дверь. 

Что ж… по крайней мере, у них у обоих была беда с выражением своих чувств.

***

Следующие дни прошли более-менее нормально, если не считать прозвищ. Они со Стивом сходили в кино. Подрались с Крушителями. Дважды. Наконец-то выбрались на пикник. Тони просто… не мог удержаться от всё новых и новых вариантов. Чудо. Котик. Птенчик. Малыш. Тыковка. Пончик. 

Ну… Стив хотя бы не возражал. И с того самого вечера никак не комментировал услышанное. Он вёл себя как ни в чем не бывало вне зависимости от креативности Тони, а вот Тони ежевечерне устало бросал в проклятую копилку по паре двадцаток.

А потом даже эти прозвища начали меняться, ещё более очевидно сигнализируя… о чём-то. Мстители, как обычно, стремились съездить Модока по физиономии, и тут Тони окликнул «высокого симпатичного блондина».

Логан, который находился рядом с Тони и чиркал когтями по пчельникам А.И.М., даже глазом не моргнул. Развернувшись, он заорал:

— Эй, Кэп, ты нужен своему Шлемоголовому!

— Четвертак! — крик Питера решительно проигнорировали.

— Что? — Тони прокрутил в памяти свою последнюю фразу. — Слушай, а как ты понял, что я имею в виду Стива?

— Ну, «высокий симпатичный блондин» — это точно не про меня, — проявил объективность Логан, который даже на каблуках не достиг бы пяти с половиной футов… м-да, вот в этом образе в своём воображении Тони точно не нуждался. — Я, скорее, «низенький уродливый брюнет». 

— Кроме того, твою влюблённость видно из космоса, — пророкотала Джен, снеся стену одним ударом гигантской ноги.

— Нет у меня никакой влюблённости, — машинально запротестовал Тони, потому что это была какая-то нелепость. Правда же?

Стив замер, чуть не схлопотав по лбу возвращавшимся щитом.

Наверное, это было совпадение.

***

За время планёрки Тони без особых усилий успел назвать Стива «красавчиком» и «горячей штучкой». Потом все ушли переодеваться, и Тони снова оказался на кухне наедине со Стивом. Готовя себе сэндвичи, он еще трижды обратился к Стиву как к «дорогому».

Боже. Его как будто действительно тянуло к Стиву. Как будто тот по-настоящему ему нравился.

Как будто тот… по-настоящему ему нравился?

Нет, не может быть, лихорадочно пронеслось в голове. Тони вдруг понял, что пялится на лицо Стива. Это ведь… это точно было не нормально, да? В том, что его влечёт к Стиву, нет ничего нормального.

Но Тони ведь и сам ненормальный, так? Инженер-миллиардер, который лично сконструировал себе летающую броню, чтобы участвовать в сражениях наравне со своими друзьями. Ему очень далеко до нормы. И его мозг, судя по всему, пытался намекнуть ему, что он влюблён в Стива. Чёрт, если вспомнить, до чего его мозг дошёл в своих попытках, там была какая-то невероятная любовь.

Так, может, стоит просто… смириться с этим? Он тот, кто он есть.

Ему нравился Стив.

О да.

Тони ещё раз прокрутил эту мысль. Ему нравился Стив. Да, он способен это принять.

Он точно способен. Он не видел в этом ничего странного, ничего неподобающего, нет — он словно всегда это знал. Как если бы это придавало его жизни смысл. Ему нравился Стив. 

А он нравился Стиву. Он был просто обязан нравиться Стиву, правда ведь?

Они были лучшими друзьями. Они всё делали вместе. Вместе ходили в кино. Каждую неделю устраивали себе свидание, точнее, не то чтобы свидание… а может, и свидание. И Тони уже в совершенстве овладел искусством ласковых прозвищ. Они любили друг друга. Конечно, они любили друг друга. Пожалуй, они уже несколько лет встречались.

И теперь, пожалуй, настала пора соответствующим образом это обозначить.

Стив смотрел на него так, как будто серьёзно беспокоился за его здоровье. Тони мог только догадываться, что написано у него на лице.

— Тони, ты в порядке?

— В полном. Всё просто супер. У меня тут… возникла идея. Только сперва мне нужно заплатить. Секундочку.

Он отодвинул тарелку, поднялся и нарочито неспешно подошёл к копилке. Стив стоял в нескольких футах от неё и с любопытством наблюдал за ним — но молчал.

Достав бумажник, Тони вынул две стодолларовых купюры и уронил их в банку, не отрывая взгляда от Стива.

Стив широко распахнул глаза.

— Эй, Капитан Симпатяга, — Тони с улыбкой прислонился к тумбочке, — будешь со мной встречаться?

У него бешено колотилось сердце. Он много кому предлагал встречаться, но сейчас ему казалось, что он всё поставил на кон: словно никого и ничего он не хотел так, как согласия Стива. И Стив должен был согласиться. Обязан был.

Стив продолжал молчать. 

У Тони всё внутри перевернулось.

— Кхм, м-да… я неправильно всё понял, прости, ошибся, — тихо произнёс он.

И тут Стив достал свой потрёпанный кошелёк, вытащил полную горсть банкнот и бросил их все в банку. Он ослепительно улыбался, и Тони ничего прекраснее в своей жизни не видел.

— Даже не сомневайся, золотце, — Стив сказал это так, как будто ждал этого месяцами или, может, даже годами. Как будто от Тони всегда требовалось просто предложить. — Давай сходим куда-нибудь, — он покосился на кошелёк. — Только, кхм, ты платишь.

— Легко, — Тони рассмеялся, приблизился к нему и прижался губами к его губам. Это был их первый поцелуй — и он был чудесен.

— М-м, — низко и хрипло пробормотал Стив, когда они отстранились друг от друга. — Должен признаться, мне очень интересно, как ты станешь называть меня после.

Лукавая ухмылка Стива не оставляла сомнений, на что именно он намекал.

Тони всегда любил в Стиве его оптимизм.

— Даже не знаю, — и у самого Тони улыбка не желала сходить с лица, — давай выясним это вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> [1] Английский маффин — это несладкая дрожжевая булочка в форме лепёшки.


End file.
